A fast-speed dome (also called a spherical camera) is referred to as a high speed dome camera, and is an important tracking front in a tracking system. It can be used in a high-density and complicated tracking scenario. The intelligent tracking fast-speed dome includes a positioning system, a communication system and a camera system, and can automatically track a moving object in a scenario. The positioning system refers to a rotating part driven by a motor. The communication system refers to a part of controlling the motor and processing the image signal. The camera system refers to an integrated engine. The systems can perform transverse connections through a main-control CPU and a battery. The battery performs power supply for each system, so all functions can work properly through the main-control CPU.
The fast-speed dome usually adopts a precise differential stepper motor to implement fast and accurate rotating and positioning. These actions can be implemented under the control of the CPU command. The method of writing the images and functions of a camera into the CPU of the fast-speed dome can make the image being transmitted at the same time of controlling the positioning system, as well as the functions of white balance, shutter, aperture, zoom and target tracking.
At present, the speed dome can automatically perform action analysis and alarm tracking. The processes can be automatically implemented through writing a program that is executed by the CPU. When multiple targets occur in an image, with the standard of current intelligent tracking fast-speed dome, the target who triggers an alarm firstly will be tracked.